Montana Oblast
Montana Oblast (province) ( , transliterated: Oblast Montana) is an oblast in northwestern Bulgaria, bordering Serbia in the southwest and Romania in the north. It spreads its area between the Danube river and Balkan mountain. As of February 2011, the province has a population of 148,098 inhabitants, National Statistical Institute - Census 2011 on territory of 3,635.5 km². It was named after its administrative centre the city of Montana. Obshtinas Montana Oblast (Област, oblast) contains 11 Obshtinas (communes) (singular: oбщина, obshtina - plural: Общини, obshtini). The following table shows the names of each Obshtina in English and in Cyrillic, the main town (in bold) or village, and the population as of 2011. Demography Montana Oblast had a population of 148,098 according to a 2011 census, of which were male and were female. Population to 01.03.2001 by Area and Sex from [http://www.nsi.bg/Census/nav.htm Bulgarian National Statistical Institute: Census 2001] As of the end of 2009, the population of the province, announced by the Bulgarian National Statistical Institute, numbered 155,899 of which are inhabitants aged over 60 years. Bulgarian National Statistical Institute - Population by age in 2009 The following table represents the change of the population in the province after World War II: Bulgarian National Statistical Institute - provinces and municipalities in 2009 National Statistical Institute - Population 1965 National Statistical Institute - Population 1975 National Statistical Institute - Population 1985 National Statistical Institute - Population 1992 | ref 2 = National Statistical Institute - Census 2001 | ref 3 = | ref 4 = }} Religion In the 2011 census, 136,175 people from Montana province identified one of the following as their religion (with percentage of total population): Religious adherence in Bulgaria - census 2001 Language In the 2001 census, 181,208 people from Montana Oblast identified one of the following as their mother tongue (with percentage of total population): 160,494 Bulgarian ( ), 19,849 Gypsy ( ), 220 Turkish ( ), and 645 other ( ). Population to 01.03.2001 by District and Mother Tongue from [http://www.nsi.bg/Census/nav.htm Bulgarian National Statistical Institute: Census 2001] Ethnic groups In the 2001 census, 181,175 people from Montana Oblast identified themselves as belonging to one of the following ethnic groups (with percentage of total population): Population to 01.03.2001 by District and Ethnic Group from [http://www.nsi.bg/Census/nav.htm Bulgarian National Statistical Institute: Census 2001] Towns and villages The place names in bold have the status of town (in Bulgarian: град, transliterated as grad). Other localities have the status of village (in Bulgarian: село, transliterated as selo). The names of localities are transliterated in Latin alphabet,Geonames Search at National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency (NGA) - reference for location namesMontana Region/District at Guide-Bulgaria.com - reference for location names followed in parentheses by the original name in Bulgarian Cyrillic alphabet which links to the corresponding Bulgarian Wikipedia article). Berkovitsa Obshtina (Берковица) The Berkovitsa Obshtina has one town (in bold) and 19 villages: Balyuvitsa (Балювица) Barzia (Бързия) Berkovitsa (Берковица) Bistrilitsa (Бистрилица) Bokilovtsi (Бокиловци) Borovtsi (Боровци) Gaganitsa (Гаганица) Komarevo (Комарево) Kostentsi (Костенци) Kotenovtsi (Котеновци) Leskovets (Лесковец) Mezdreya (Мездрея) Parlichevo (Пърличево) Pesochnitsa (Песочница) Rashovitsa (Рашовица) Slatina (Слатина) Chereshovitsa (Черешовица) Tsvetkova bara (Цветкова бара) Yagodovo (Ягодово) Zamfirovo (Замфирово) Boychinovtsi Obshtina (Бойчиновци) The Boychinovtsi Obshtina has one town (in bold) and 12 villages: Beli breg (Бели брег) Beli brod (Бели брод) Boychinovtsi (Бойчиновци) Erden (Ерден) Gromshin (Громшин) Kobilyak (Кобиляк) Lehchevo (Лехчево) Madan (Мадан) Marchevo (Мърчево) Ohrid (Охрид) Palilula (Палилула) Portitovtsi (Портитовци) Vladimirovo (Владимирово) Brusartsi Obshtina (Брусарци) The Brusartsi Obshtina has one town (in bold) and nine villages: Bukovets (Буковец) Brusartsi (Брусарци) Dabova mahala (Дъбова махала) Dondukovo (Дондуково) Kiselevo (Киселево) Knyazheva mahala (Княжева махала) Kriva bara (Крива бара) Odorovtsi (Одоровци) Smirnenski (Смирненски) Vasilovtsi (Василовци) Chiprovtsi Obshtina (Чипровци) The Chiprovtsi Obshtina has one town (in bold) and nine villages: Belimel (Белимел) Chelyustnitsa (Челюстница) Chiprovtsi (Чипровци) Gorna Kovachitsa (Горна Ковачица) Gorna Luka (Горна Лука) Martinovo (Мартиново) Mitrovtsi (Митровци) Prevala (Превала) Ravna (Равна) Zhelezna (Железна) Georgi Damyanovo Obshtina (Георги Дамяново) The Georgi Damyanovo Obshtina has 13 villages: Chemish (Чемиш) Dalgi del (Дълги дел) Diva Slatina (Дива Слатина) Elovitsa (Еловица) Gavril Genovo (Гаврил Геново) Georgi Damyanovo (Георги Дамяново) Glavanovtsi (Главановци) Govezhda (Говежда) Kamenna Riksa (Каменна Рикса) Kopilovtsi (Копиловци) Melyane (Меляне) Pomezhdin (Помеждин) Vidlitsa (Видлица) Lom Obshtina (Лом) The Lom Obshtina has one town (in bold) and nine villages: Dobri dol (Добри дол) Dolno Linevo (Долно Линево) Kovachitsa (Ковачица) Lom (Лом) Orsoya (Орсоя) Slivata (Сливата) Staliyska mahala (Сталийска махала) Stanevo (Станево) Traykovo (Трайково) Zamfir (Замфир) Medkovets Obshtina (Медковец) The Medkovets Obshtina has five villages: Asparuhovo (Аспарухово) Medkovets (Медковец) Pishurka (Пишурка) Rasovo (Расово) Slivovik (Сливовик) Montana Obshtina (Монтана) The Montana Obshtina has one town (in bold) and 23 villages: Belotintsi (Белотинци) Bezdenitsa (Безденица) Blagovo (Благово) Doktor Yosifovo (Доктор Йосифово) Dolna Riksa (Долна Рикса) Dolna Verenitsa (Долна Вереница) Dolno Belotintsi (Долно Белотинци) Gabrovnitsa (Габровница) Gorna Verenitsa (Горна Вереница) Gorno Tserovene (Горно Церовене) Klisuritsa (Клисурица) Krapchene (Крапчене) Lipen (Липен) Montana (Монтана) Nikolovo (Николово) Slavotin (Славотин) Smolyanovtsi (Смоляновци) Stubel (Стубел) Studeno buche (Студено буче) Sumer (Сумер) Trifonovo (Трифоново) Vinište (Винище) Virove (Вирове) Voynitsi (Войници) ]Valchedram Obshtina (Вълчедръм) The Valchedram Obshtina has one town (in bold) and ten villages: Botevo (Ботево) Buzovets (Бъзовец) Cherni vrakh (Черни връх) Dolni Tsibar (Долни Цибър) Gorni Tsibar (Горни Цибър) Ignatovo (Игнатово) Mokresh (Мокреш) Razgrad (Разград) Septemvriytsi (Септемврийци) Valchedram (Вълчедръм) Zlatiya (Златия) Varshets Obshtina (Вършец) The Varshets Obshtina has one town (in bold), eight villages and one monastery (which has official status as a locality Population Chart, 15.03.2009 from [http://grao.bg/ Bulgarian Directorate General: Civil Registration and Administrative Services]): Cherkaski (Черкаски) Dolna Bela rechka (Долна Бела речка) Dolno Ozirovo (Долно Озирово) Draganitsa (Драганица) Klisurski Monastery (Клисурски манастир) Gorna Bela rechka (Горна Бела речка) Gorno Ozirovo (Горно Озирово) Spanchevtsi (Спанчевци) Stoyanovo (Стояново) Varshets (Вършец) Yakimovo Obshtina (Якимово) The Yakimovo Obshtina has four villages: Dalgodeltsi (Дългоделци) Dolno Tserovene (Долно Церовене) Komoshtitsa (Комощица) Yakimovo (Якимово) See also *Oblasts of Bulgaria *Obshtinas of Bulgaria *List of cities and towns in Bulgaria *List of towns and villages in Montana Oblast References External links *Information and map |Northeast = |East = Vratsa Oblast |Southeast = Vratsa Oblast |South = Sofia Oblast |Southwest = |West = Vidin Oblast |Northwest = Vidin Oblast }} Category:Oblasts of Bulgaria Category:Montana Oblast Bulgaria